onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
David's truck
}} David's truck is a truck that David usually uses to transport Mary Margaret and himself when they are helping Emma. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} As David locks up the animal shelter he works at, he sees Regina across the street struggling with her car, and he offers her a ride home. At first she refuses, but eventually accepts. When they arrive at her house, he helps carry the groceries from the truck. After talking to Mary Margaret and realizing he has no reason to stay in Storybrooke, David begins packing his belongings into his truck. A while later, Emma manages to break the Dark Curse by kissing Henry, and as David is driving out of town in his truck, he regains his memories of his life as Prince Charming. He proceeds to head back to town where he reunites with his wife, Snow White. The truck is then swamped by the purple smoke brought to town by Rumplestiltskin, who is bringing magic back. 'Season 2' }} The truck is parked on the side of the road as the purple smoke dissipates. David uses his truck as a table when pouring a location potion on Jefferson's hat and he later drives to the edge of town, blocking the path of everyone who wants to leave. He stands atop his truck and convinces them to stay. David drives Henry to the stables in his truck and drops him off. The truck is used to pull Anton out of a hole he created when in his giant form and then fell into after shrinking. Later, David and Snow discuss returning to the Enchanted Forest in the truck. David and Snow drive the truck to the nun house to ask Blue for help and then the trio drive to the pawnshop to search for the dagger. David and Snow drive the truck to the docks to welcome Emma and Henry back from Manhattan. David drives his wife and daughter to the bean farm to show it to the latter. Later, he picks up the dwarfs after working at the farm, but Regina uses magic to follow the truck's path. David later drives the truck with Snow and Grumpy to the bean farm, only to find it destroyed by Regina. David and Snow use the truck to drive to Rumple and inform him of Baelfire's supposed death. Later, David and Hook use the truck to drive to the cannery to confront Greg and Tamara. 'Season 3' }} After apparently saving Henry from Peter Pan in Neverland, David, Snow, Emma, Regina and a whole lot of other people return to Storybrooke using the Jolly Roger. However, they're unaware that Pan switched bodies with Henry last minute before being put in Pandora's Box. After realizing Emma stood Neal up, David drives out to the coast to find his daughter, who tells him she's worried Henry doesn't seem the same. David tells Emma to focus on the good things in life, such as going on a date with Neal. They drive back to town, but upon arrival witness the murder of the Blue Fairy when the Shadow rips her shadow out. Sensing Pan had something to do with this, they drive to the town line in the truck and release him from Pandora's Box, ready to confront him, but they discover it's Henry trapped in Pan's body. After returning to town, David's truck is parked on the streets when everyone is reunited with Henry after he's returned to his true body, and later when Rumplestiltskin sacrifices himself to kill his father. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After Little John is carried away by a flying monkey near the town line, David drives up in his truck to investigate. After ingesting Night Root, David drives his truck out to the woods, where he confronts his greatest fears. The truck is parked on the street as David begins planning positions after a threat from Zelena. He later drives up to the witches farmhouse where they encounter Rumplestiltskin. That night, the truck is parked on the street as Regina and Zelena fight. David uses his truck to teach Henry how to drive, although it doesn't go too well. David's truck is parked on the streets outside Granny's Diner during a party, celebrating the birth of Prince Neal. 'Season 4' Category:Items Category:Vehicles